


Right on Track

by Xenafox



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-23 12:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenafox/pseuds/Xenafox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas Night for Kotetsu and Barnaby. </p><p>Barnaby is overwhelmed, for once not spending a Christmas alone and depressed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right on Track

**Author's Note:**

> Set in a timeline where they are engaged, from the story "Take My Whole Life Too" which runs after "To Light the Shadows on Your Face".

“I’m tiiiiiired.”

“Then go to bed,” Kotetsu said, not looking up from the instruction manual he was reading as he sat in his new snowman pajamas and Santa hat.

“I’m not that tired!” Kaede protested, even though her eyes said otherwise as the lids began to droop, and she had sunk nearly fully into the couch in here reindeer pajamas. She’d been up since about seven in the morning. All of them had woken up around then.

The thing was, everyone except Kaede had taken a nap. Anju had gone to bed and no doubt Muramasa had done the same upon arriving home, but Barnaby and Kotetsu were still up and still had some energy. Kotetsu had been doting on his new train set ever since he got finished with dinner and Barnaby…well, he’d been staring, mostly.

There was a small pile of presents settled before him on the floor of the living room, the current ‘bedroom’ he and Kotetsu were sharing for their visit. Even if he had a place to put them away, he wasn’t sure he would, because he couldn’t stop staring. It had made Kotetsu ask him if he was as tired as Kaede sounded.

Maybe he was a bit tired. Mostly he was overwhelmed.

“Dad, is Barnaby okay?” Kaede asked with a yawn. “He’s been like that for hours.”

“That’s just how he is, Kaede,” Kotetsu said before Barnaby could answer. Kotetsu still had his eyes fixed on those instructions – unwrapping his train set had been announced by lots of joyful laughing and yelling and throwing the wrapping paper in Barnaby’s face before he could catch himself.

That had been from Kaede and Anju. Barnaby hadn’t really known what to give him, so mostly he just bought him some vintage records and tea. Kotetsu had loved it all, or so he said. Barnaby had no reason to disbelieve him. The actual wrapping of gifts – shopping for meaningful gifts to begin with – was a strange concept for him.

Even stranger was celebrating it in a family setting with someone he loved.

“I’m okay,” he said, a delayed reaction. “Just thinking.”

“About what?” Kaede asked, sliding off the couch and pretty much crawling over to where he sat.

“Christmas…”

“Oh.” Kaede nodded and poked at some of his new stuff – socks, wine, eyeglass repair kit, candies, a fuzzy pink blanket, body lotions, and so on. The ‘biggest’ item was a nice camera Kaede had picked out for him. Who actually paid for it, Barnaby wasn’t sure, but she had bought it to help him “make memories”.

He’d had to excuse himself to keep from crying in front of everyone, and had to be found by a very worried Kotetsu making sure he was okay.

“Nothing bad,” he finally assured Kaede. “I’m just uh..um…”

“You don’t have to explain,” she said, sitting back. She knew his history, just like the rest of the world it seemed. Ever since Maverick had been exposed, so had Barnaby’s life. He hated it.

He nodded his thanks to her, and sighed, sitting back. His gaze traveled to Kotetsu as he started to actually mess around with the train cars. Apparently he had wanted the set for a long time, and it showed as he could only focus on it alone. Barnaby didn’t mind, but he still wished he had his attention.

His gaze slid to the tree with the lights still glittering, having been on all day. A collection of Christmas candies and decorations lay underneath it. Most of the lights in the house were off and it was warm and quiet. Barnaby looked back at Kaede. “Did you have a good Christmas?”

“The BEST,” she declared firmly, smiling at him. “Thank you for the nightgown! I can’t wear it until summer, though…”

“I know,” he said, thinking back to the strange Lunatic pattern gown he’d gotten her. She’s taking a liking to the weirdo and while he frowned on that, it wasn’t like Lunatic was going to profit off the nightgown. …Probably. “I’m just happy it fits. Thank you for the camera.”

“You’re welcome!” she beamed up at him. “Um…is this your first Christmas since, um, you know, since…”

Since his parents were alive. Barnaby closed his eyes briefly as he heard Kotetsu utter Kaede’s name in a warning. “Yes, it is,” he said, not annoyed by her question at all even as it made him backtrack to a different time in his head. “It’s been wonderful. I didn’t think it would be.”

“Even with my dad around?”

“That’s what gave me hope.” A blush crept on his cheeks. He didn’t need to have such a conversation with Kaede, about loving her father and all.

“This is the first time he’s been home for Christmas in a long time,” Kaede said. “Grandma thinks we have you to thank for it, because he hadn’t been happy enough before to-“

“Kaaeede!” Kotetsu whined, sounding like an embarrassed teenager as he looked at them both.

“Well anyway, he would have spent today alone I think. And um, I better go to bed,” she said, because Kotetsu was giving her a look that said he didn’t want her to talk anymore about that – about if he and Barnaby didn’t have each other.

Barnaby chuckled. He’d become quite fond of her and enjoyed the time they spent together, but it was probably a good time for her to sleep. “Okay. You’re exhausted, anyway.”

“Am not!”

“Don’t lie to me,” he scolded lightly and her face reddened.

“I-I…okay. Good night, then.” She stared at him, waiting. Waiting for what?

He really didn’t know. But he had an idea for something he should and wanted to do, even if he felt weird and awkward over it. “Come here,” he beckoned.

She tilted her head a little, but circled the pile of stuff until she was next to him. “What?” she asked.

Barnaby took a deep breath even if his mind was racing and he turned slightly, opening his arms. He was hesitant, and oh hell it really was the most awkward thing in the world, but he still managed to pull Kaede into a tight hug, staring over her shoulder at Kotetsu who was staring back in disbelief. He squeezed her once. “Night, Kaede,” he said softly and let go.

He was then afraid to look her in the eye but he did and she was smiling, more than she had even just that morning. “N-night!” she said, eyes wide. She stood up then, and paused briefly. “Merry Christmas Barnaby!”

Barnaby’s world spun a little bit and he sort of spaced out watching Kaede hurry to hug her father, who kissed her on the cheek before saying good night and sending her on her way. It probably was no big thing, but Barnaby didn’t hug people. And hugging the daughter of his lover was also like seeking approval even though he already had it. She could have pushed him away for any reason.

But she didn’t.

Barnaby was still in a daze when Kotetsu pulled himself away from the train to come over. “You okay?”

“Yes.”

“Hey, listen…I know this sounds odd, but thanks for hugging Kaede. It’s important and, and stuff.”

“I know.” Kotetsu didn’t have to explain why. “How’s your train set going?”

“Good!” Kotetsu idly played with Barnaby’s hair and pointed to the set with his free hand. It was all set by then, track assembled around the tree and cars set up, ready to go. “I’m going to get us both some milk, and then sit down to try it out. Move closer to the track and join me, will you?”

Barnaby agreed and Kotetsu wandered off. Barnaby gave his stuff a guilty glance since he was still just leaving it there. He’d try to clean it up later when he knew where else to store it. He moved himself to the track, sitting in the middle of it where there was ample room.

Kotetsu came back in and sat down next to him. He handed Barnaby his glass of milk and sighed, leaning against him. “Bunny….”

“Yes?” Barnaby took a sip. “What?” he asked, feeling a little less in a fog since he was alone with Kotetsu. It was easier to loosen up with just him.

“Nothing, I’m just glad you’re here. Kaede was right and I…I’m happy you’re here with me, okay?”

“Agreed,” Barnaby said, his free hand taking Kotetsu’s. “Thank you, for everything, Kotetsu. I never thought I’d do this. Celebrate Christmas like this, I mean.”

Kotetsu nodded. “Didn’t think I’d share it with anyone again, and yet here you are, and I had someone to give presents to.”

“The coupon for a free sexy shower doesn’t count,” Barnaby teased.

“Hey! I gave you all that wine and bedroom stuff…”

“Mmmhmm.” Barnaby turned to kiss him on the lips, slow and gentle. He set his milk down so he could caress Kotetsu’s face instead. “Not to sound cheesy, Kotetsu, but the best gift this year was you.”

“But we met last-“

“Don’t care. It’s a constant gift. A loud, clumsy, ongoing gift, but still amazing.”

“Psssh.” Kotetsu took off his hat and held it to his chest. “It’s the other way around, really.”

“You say that a lot.”

“Just telling the truth.”

Barnaby shook his head, but smiled. “Seriously though, thank you. It’s…hard to believe this is all happening, this day, you, everything. I thought when I was four, that was the end of getting gifts from ‘Santa’ – or any of his reindeer – and the sight of Christmas lights just made me sad.”

“And…now you like them?”

Barnaby shrugged. “A little, I guess. They scare me too.”

“Scare you?”

Barnaby found it hard to admit, as it was something he didn’t talk about ever. But, there was that ridiculous paranoia, that fear by association. “I’m afraid, because that Christmas I lost my parents. What if I were to lose you during the Christmas season as well? I know it’s dumb, you can lose someone at any given time, but…”

“It’s not dumb.” Kotetsu kissed his cheek. “It’s the same way I get scared when you get sick.”

It took a second for Barnaby’s mind to click. Tomoe. “Oh…I didn’t realize.”

“It’s fine. To you, it’s a cold, while to me it could be you slipping away. So to me, it’s Christmas, while to you it’s probably like a month-long lead-up to something that could be tragic or wonderful.”

“I think that sounds right.”

“You just have to realize, it’s different this time.” Kotetsu laughed. “It’s hard even for me, but it’s what you have to do. I realize it though when I look at you, or when I was shopping for you,” Kotetsu said, an arm around Barnaby and pulling him close. “I’m sure it’s the same for you.”

“Mmm.” Barnaby closed his eyes. It was different, this time. He wouldn’t lose Kotetsu…he couldn’t. If he did- No. He needed to focus on the good, which was them being together in that living room. “Kotetsu, I love you, and I love being here with you.”

Kotetsu didn’t say it back, not with words anyway. His warm lips pressed against Barnaby’s forehead and he squeezed his hand, making a quiet sound in his throat that Barnaby was sure was meant to resemble a purr. It got pretty close.

He opened his eyes to see the train before him. “Can we try the train?”

“I thought you would never ask!” Kotetsu cried as if he’d been waiting at all. He kissed Barnaby again and let go of him just so he could lean forward and press the button on the control next to the track. The little train immediately started forward, rushing along the track and toward the tree. It made a slight rattle noise, perhaps due to the track being against the rug, but other than that didn’t disturb the quiet.

A real train track around a Christmas tree. Barnaby only saw that in ads and glimpses of holiday specials. It hurried around the tree, coming up behind them and he turned his head. He was worried it would topple right off the track at that rate.

It didn’t.


End file.
